My Haven
by RinWinters
Summary: When Maka found Soul wandering the street alone, wet, and injured, she took him in unaware of the terrible danger he is in. Now they must team up in order to stop the Weapon Hunters from destroying Death City, the only safe place for weapons. SxM,KxC,TxB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Rain dribbled down coating the streets below in water. The streets were clear except for one boy limping down the sidewalk. His wet white hair clung to his head and his sodden clothes hung heavily on his body, his teeth were chattering and blood covered his arm. Letting out a shaking sigh and leaned up against a nearby building, sleep made his eyelids heavy. He slid down to the ground and pulled his legs up to his chest he rested his head in them.

Suddenly, the rain stopped falling on him. He could still hear it, but it stopped over him. Soul looked up to see a yellow umbrella over him, a girl about his age was holding it. She had a hood pulled over her head and her black coat was pulled tightly around her. The ends of her dirty blonde pig tails were wet from hanging out of the hood.

"Hey," She muttered, "You're going to get a cold if you stay out here any longer."

Soul just blinked. No one had ever stopped to talk to him let alone _help_ him. They just hurried along not paying any attention to him. He looked back down at the ground and blushed, he must look pathetic, his once nice black pin stripped suit was tattered and dirty, his face was streaked with blood and dirt, and on top of all that he was sitting in the rain like a complete bum. The girl suddenly stuck her hand out to him.

"My names Maka," She said, "What's yours?"

"S-Soul."

Maka smiled, "Well Soul, let's get you somewhere dry."

~X~

"Sorry for the mess." Maka apologized.

"It's fine." Soul mumbled standing on the towel Maka had set down for him.

The blonde picked up a few things before turning to face him once more. Her gaze shifted to his injured arm.

"Oh!" She yelped grabbing his arm making him wince from the contact, "What happened?"

Soul's eyes darkened at the memory, Maka frowned and started to pull him towards the bath room to clean his wound up. She soaked a small towel and wiped away the blood giving off a sigh of relief when she saw the cut wasn't as big as she thought. After quickly covering his arm with bandages she handed him a towel to dry his self off and headed to her room to find him something warm to wear.

She shuffled through her drawers putting aside "unmanly" things or clothes that probably wouldn't fit him. She finally pulled out dark red bottoms that she didn't realize were too big for her until after she bought them and a loose white t-shirt. Maka walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door(which Soul had closed for some privacy), once Soul had opened it a crack she handed him the clothes and made her way to the kitchen to make him some hot chocolate.

After a couple of minutes the white haired boy opened the door again and stepped out, Maka smiled at him.

"Bout time!" she cheerfully said, "I made you some hot chocolate."

Soul gratefully took it, "Thanks."

She smiled again, "No problem!"

~X~

"You're a weapon aren't you?"

Soul's eyes darkened once again and he started to stare at the warm, brown liquid in his cup, Maka furrowed her eyebrows.

"Soul? What's wrong?" She asked.

The white haired boy looked up, "N-nothing." He leaned back and sighed, "Yeah I'm a weapon," he turned his head towards her, "scythe. Why'd you ask?"

She blushed, "W-well, I'm mesteir and I-I just thought that…you know…" the clock suddenly made a chiming noise making Maka jump. "Ah!" She yelped and looked at the clock, "it's already that late?" She turned back to Soul, "You can stay here for tonight."

"You really don't-"

"Nonsense!" Maka cut him off, "I have a second room, you can sleep there."

Without waiting for his reply she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the room.

~X~

Soul sighed and looked up at the ceiling, the mattress squeaked a bit under the pressure. His eyes narrowed as he traced s small crack in the ceiling. He started to think about earlier, Maka had known he was a weapon. Usually when people figured he was a weapon they would threaten him, tease him, he even heard stories of weapons being killed.

'Should I trust Maka?' He thought, 'She did help me but…she could be tricking me.' Sighing he turned on his side to look at the clock. It read 1:00, he huffed and pulled the comforter up to his chin, 'Hmph, whatever, I need some sleep.

All throughout the night, Soul kept waking up in cold sweat from nightmares he couldn't remember then after a while he drifted back into an uneasy sleep only to wake up again. Finally he fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

~X~

_Beep, beep, beep!_

The alarm cut through the silence of the morning waking up Maka. She groaned and sat up rubbing sleep out of her eyes before swinging her legs over the side and slipping on her slippers. Shuffling out of her room she made her way to the kitchen, Maka pulled out the ingredients to make pancakes and set them on the counter before turning around and hurried towards the extra room. She pushed open the door and poked her head in, Soul had his nose buried in the covers and small snores rose up from him. Maka smiled and quietly closed the doors, sighing she grabbed a large tin bowl from under the sink and started to mix the items on the counter.

Suddenly the door bell ringed making Maka drop the wooden mixing spoon she was holding. She bit her bottom lip and looked towards Soul's room hoping it didn't wake him up. She opened the door only to get tackled by Patti.

"Hyia Maka!" She laughed.

Liz sighed and pulled her younger sister off the blonde, "Hey Maka." She muttered.

Maka pushed herself into a sitting position just as Tsubaki hurried in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maka asked.

Liz gave her a look, "It's a girls day, remember?"

Just then Patti rushed into the kitchen, "PANCAKES!" She yelled!

Maka sighed for the second time that day, "I can make you guys some if you want."

Tsubaki smiled, "You don't have to Maka-chan."

The mestier grinned, already walking towards the kitchen where Patti was doing a strange dance chanting, "Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes~"

"It's fine; it's no trouble at all."

Liz let out a petrified scream then a loud 'thud' followed. Maka whirled around to see the extra room's door wide open; Liz was standing in the doorway pointing at something on the floor.

'Oh-no.' Maka thought.

~X~

Soul shifted in his chair and glanced up from his food to the three new girls. Patti was stuffing her face with buttery pancakes, Liz was trying to get her to eat slower, and Tsubaki was quietly cutting up her pancake.

"So Maka," Liz said after she finally got her sister to eat slower, "When do you want to leave?"

Soul's head shot up once again to give Maka a surprised look, she set her fork on the table and looked at her friend, "Well_"

There was a small knock on the door and Maka called out, "Come in!" The door opened to reveal a mousy pink haired girl in a narrow black dress. Maka smiled at her.

"Hey Chrona!" She greeted.

"Just in time for pancakes!" Liz laughed.

"PANCAKES!" Patti yelled for the umpteenth time that morning.

Chrona give everyone a small smile before talking a seat at the table, she gave Soul a curious look. Maka must of noticed because she introduced him to her, just then a small black creature sprang from the girl's back.

"Chrona!" It yelled smacking her on the head, "Why are there pancakes in front of us and not in my mouth?"

"R-Ragnorok!" Chrona yelped swatting away he hands as he started to smack her again.

Maka sighed and handed him a plate before giving Chrona one. Liz just put her chin in the palm of her hand to stare at the blonde.

"You didn't answer my question," She muttered, "When do you want to leave?"

Maka started to fumble with her shirt, "Well, I-I really don't want to leave Soul by his self. I mean, he just got here yesterday and…" She sheepishly looked up.

Now all eyes were on the white haired boy at the end of the table, Soul shifted in his chair again and bit his bottom lip. Maka was treating him like he was _five_, he was her age darn it!

"You can go, I'm fine by myself." He blurted.

Maka blinked, "O-okay."

"Wait," Liz said making all eyes shift to her, "He can hang out with Kid and Black*star. They wanted to have a guys day since we were going out." She smiled, "Soul can join them."

Now all eyes were back on Soul waiting for his decision, Soul sighed, this was starting to annoy him.

"Sure." He muttered.

~X~

"So," Black*star sneered, "You think you're worthy enough to hang out with THE GREAT BLACK*STAR?" he threw back his head and started laughing.

Soul stared at the blue haired assassin and the black haired shimigami glaring at him. His left eye twitched when Black*star continued to laugh, Kid sighed and turned to look at the boy in front of him. Maka, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki had gotten him new clothes so he wouldn't be stuck with some of Maka's stuff. He was wearing a white t-shirt with orange sleeves and a yellow and black jacket over it, he had maroon colored pants and yellow shoes with black spikes around the rim. Soul had his hands in his pockets in a 'cool' way.

Kid grinned, "Hello Soul I'm-" Kid stopped dead, his eyes narrowed and his mouth turned into a grimace, "Y-your hair…" He growled, "Is UNSYMMETRICAL!" And with warning he shot his self at soul who was taken by surprise.

They both fell backwards, Kid trying to smooth out the scythes hair and Soul swatting his hands away, Black*star had fallen on his back laughing hard. Once Soul finally managed to push Kid off and scramble away before the shimigami could pounce on him again, he stood up to glare at the two boys.

"YOU TWO ARE INSANE!" He yelled.

Kid got to his feet and started to smooth out any wrinkles in his jacket, "My apologies Soul," He started to fix his shirt collar, "You see, I have OCD. I love symmetry."

The white haired boy fixed him with a curios stare, "But you're not symmetrical."

Kid started to wail, "YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M TRASH! UNSYMMETRICAL TRASH! I DON"T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

This only made Black*star laugh harder as Soul tried to calm the distraught Kid down.

"H-hey," Soul said, "I-I didn't mean it. You're very symmetrical."

Kid sniffed and looked up at him, "R-really?"

"Uh yeah sure." The scythe muttered only to get hugged by Kid.

"Oh thank you Soul!" He squealed, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!" (A/N Yaoi moment! You gotta love them!)

"Okay now get off of me!"

Black*star suddenly sat up, "I'm hungry."

"Then let's go to a diner." Kid's eyes started to sparkle, "I know this one symmetrical diner we could go to!"

Kid kept on talking about symmetry as Soul and Black*star followed him, the shimigami was still unaware they had tuned him out the minute he started to blab about his obsession.

**FINALLY! It's finally done! It took me a while to make this cause of school. Anyways review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did… Cause if I did Soul and Maka would have kissed already!

"Really Black*star?" Kid snapped.

"What?"

"You got us kicked out of the café!"

Soul, Kid, and Black*star were all sitting on the curb outside the café. Black*star had been harassing someone so the owner kicked them out.

"Now where are we going to eat?" Kid yelled.

Black*star smiled, "Hooters!"

"No!" The shimigami shouted.

Soul sighed and rested his head in his hands as the other two boys fought; he stood up and started walking away from them.

~X~

"Where the apartment?" Soul muttered.

After he walked away from Black*star and Kid he had tried to find Maka's apartment but ended up getting lost in the endless alleyways. Sighing he turned yet another corner and found himself facing a brick wall.

"That's just great." He grumbled.

Just then, there was a loud growl behind him. Soul turned to see a large creature staring him down with its beady little eyes. It stood up right but it slouched forward underneath the weight of the large spike on its back, Its skin was molted green and some hung of reveling the white of its bones underneath, It had large sharp fingernails that were crusted with dry blood from its victims and dirt, strands of black hair hung limply off its scalp.

It gave off another growl and stumbled forward pushing the scythe up against the wall. Its breath quickened with excitement at finding a easy target, it jumped towards Soul. The boy dove underneath him and ran back the way he came. He could hear it behind him; it wasn't giving up its meal so easily.

"Where's the exit?" Soul screamed.

The thing behind him lashed out and tripped the white haired scythe. Soul fell to the ground and rolled out of the way just as its claw like fingernails came down and got stuck in the ground. It gave off a howl of anger as soul got up and started running again. His breath started coming in ragged gulps and his legs started to ache.

"Crap." Soul gasped as he leaned against a wall.

He could still hear the thing behind him but he couldn't run anymore. He slid down to the ground and just sat there just as the creature burst past the corner. The white haired boy looked up at it, he couldn't move his legs anymore. The large beast grinned showing off tombstone teeth and raised its claw like nails ready to slice down.

"Soul!"

There was a loud bang and the creature fell backwards hissing and growling. Kid and black*star stood at the end of the alleyway, both were holding weapons.

"Stay back Kishen!" Kid yelled.

The kishen growled and kept on looking at Kid, Black*star, and Soul, a grin spread across his face. Three souls are better than one! With a loud screech like growl it launched itself forward towards Kid. Kid raised his guns and shot it again. It howled with rage and tried again, this time Black*star threw his chain scythe at it.

"The big me shall kill you!" Black*star said and grinned down at the part of the blade he was holding, " Right Tsubaki?"

"Hai!" The chain scythe yelled.

Souls eyes widened, 'Tsubaki? She's a weapon? Than the two guns must be…'

"I"N GUNNA BREAK YOUR NECK!" One of the guns yelled sounding a lot like Patti.

Kid aimed the two guns at the kishen and fired making it fall backwards again. Black*star swung down with one of the scythe blades and chopped off the kishen's head. A red orb appeared and started floating above the body.

"Are you ok?"

Soul looked up to see Liz staring at him. Patti, Tsubaki, Kid, and Black*star came over to join them. His eyes flickered from Liz to Patti to Tsubaki.

"Y-you three are all demon weapons." He muttered.

Liz smiled and patted his back, "Of course! You didn't think you were the only one did you?"

Soul's eyes widened, "How'd you know I was a demon scythe?"

"Maka-chan told us~" Patti said.

"O-oh." He muttered before looking up at them again, "But how'd you know where I was and that I was in trouble?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Kid sighed, "But we knew because I could feel your soul's wavelength, I could also sense a kishen soul right next to you."

"You can sense souls?" The scythe asked.

"Well, me and Maka." Kid gasped and slapped his forehead, "Maka! We forgot about Maka and Chrona!"

~X~

Once Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Black*star, Liz, and Patti walked up to the shop where Chrona and Maka were waiting, Maka tackled Soul.

"Soul!" She yelled, "Are you ok? Oh shimigami, I was so worried!"

"I-I'm fine." He muttered trying to keep the blood from rising to his face.

Kid smiled and sighed, "Well I think we all better go home and rest."

Everyone muttered agreements, Maka got up and stuck her hand out to Soul like she did the day before when she first saw him. Soul took her hand and got to his feet too, he turned to Kid.

"What was that thing in the alley?"

"Kishen," The shimigami answered, "Evil creatures that pray on human souls and grow stronger with each one consumed."

Soul looked thoughtful for a minute before looking up again, this time at Maka, "I accept."

"Accept what?" Maka tilted her head to the side a bit.

"I'll be your weapon, I want to be strong enough so when a kishen attacks me again, I can be ready."

The dirty blonde smiled as Kid turned, "Very well," He said, "Then I'll see both of you tomorrow at school."

***bangs head on keyboard* Stupid! Stupid!** **Gah! This chap is soooo bad! I rushed the ending too! GAH!*starts banging head on keyboard again*:( **

**Hope it didn't kill your brain, review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did… Cause if I did Soul and Maka would have kissed already!

"Soul, get up!"

Soul opened his eyes to see Maka standing over him, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Maka? What's going on?" He yawned.

"It's almost time to go to school! Hurry up and eat breakfast!" She lightly tugged on his shirt.

"But I thought I wasn't allowed to go until the start of the second semester." Soul muttered.

"Well, Kid pulled some strings so you could start earlier!" Maka grinned at him, "Now hurry up and get dressed!"

Once Maka left, the white haired boy stumbled out of the bed and sleepily walked to his dresser. He opened one of the drawers and stared at the clothes lining the bottom. He sighed and took a white and orange shirt out. It seemed so strange to him, he had only known Maka and the others for a couple of days but they were already doing favors for him, it made him feel guilty.

"Soul, hurry up!" Maka yelled.

Soul quickly got dressed and hurried out, the blonde set a plate on the table and grabbed a backpack off of the chair in the living room.

"Hurry and eat, I'm going to see if I can find an old backpack in my room." She said.

The scythe did as she said and quickly bolted down the eggs. Just as he finished, Maka came back out and handed him a navy blue pack.

"It's the most 'manly' backpack I could find." She sighed and opened the door, "Now come on, I don't want to be late."

~X~

It was the oddest school he had ever seen. The front doors were covered by a giant skull with spikes coming out of the eye sockets and the nose hole, large candles stuck out of its sides, large towers surrounded it, and three black orbs arranged in the shape of a triangle hovered above the school. It seemed the only normal thing about the building was the baloney just above the skull.

"What do you think?" Maka asked.

"I-It's…weird." Soul muttered.

The meister laughed and took his hand pulling towards the skull.

"C'mon! Class is going to start!"

~X~

"YAHOO!" Black*star yelled a he hopped from desk to desk landing in front of Chrona making her yelp.

"I-I don't know how to deal with this!" She wailed and cowered under the desk.

"Black*star you moron!" Kid yelled stalking over to the ninja, "You scared poor Chrona!"

Soul arched an eyebrow as the two boys started arguing. He turned to Maka who was deeply engrossed in her book. Just then, the door swung open and a gray haired man walked in. Everyone quickly took their seats and Soul mimicked them not wanting to get in trouble his first day. The man was tall and skinny with a cigarette in his mouth. His long lab coat was covered in stitches and a screw stuck out of head, another stitch went from his forehead to under his ear. He adjusted his glasses and sat in a swivel chair backwards.

"His name's Professor Stein." Maka informed him. Setting down the novel.

Stein turned his gaze towards the albino and cleared his throat, "Seems we have a new test subject." He said giving him a sadistic smile.

Soul fidgeted in his seat. He didn't like the way his teacher said _test subject_, it made him nervous. Stein turned and wrote 'Soul Resonance' on the black board before grabbing a book of his desk.

"Turn to page fifty-five and read silently." He ordered.

The whole class did as he said. Soul grabbed the gray text book and began reading. A couple minutes into class Black*star jumped up onto his desk.

"This class is too dull!" He yelled, "It needs me to spread some of my awesomeness!"

"Black*star sit down." Stein said simply.

"YOU CANNOT SILENCE ME!"

A knife flew across the room and lodged itself in the desk right next to the assassin's head.

"Sit…down." The teacher hissed.

Black*star did as he said and sat down casting a nervous glance at the knife.

~X~

The room was silent, a browned haired man sat at an oak desk, his head in his hands. The door on the far left wall slowly opened and a black haired man walked in.

"Sir?" He bowed, "You wanted me?"

The browned haired man raised his head and glared at the younger male.

"Anthony, have the search parties gotten back?" He asked.

"No Sir." Anthony answered.

The man gave him a smile, "Please call me John."

"Alright…John." Anthony bit his bottom lip, "Um if I may ask…John, who are we looking for again?"

John sighed and got up to go to the file cabinet, "A weapon who escaped here a few weeks ago." He grabbed a folder and threw it on the desk.

A picture fell out and drifted to the floor next to Anthony. He furrowed his eyebrows and picked it up. It had a miserable looking boy on it. He was about fourteen years old with white hair and red eyes.

"Is this the weapon?" he asked putting the picture on the desk.

John turned and nodded his head and picked up the office phone punching in some numbers before placing it next to his ear.

_"Hello?"_ A female voice answered.

"Clare," He muttered, "Have you found the weapon yet?"

Anthony perked up at the sound of his younger sister's name.

_"Not yet, maybe we should just head back?" _Clare suggested.

"No!" John snarled, "We have to find him!"

_"Why do you care so much about him? He's just one weapon!" _

"Just one? Just one! We can't have even one escape!" He lowered his voice into a more menacing tone, "Bring him back here so we can give him his punishment, or else you'll be the one receiving it! Got it?"

_"…Yes sir." _

"Good." He snapped and hung up.

~X~

Clare blinked and looked at her cell phone; she turned to the rest of her group. They were all weary and hungry, they already lost two of their search party.

"Clare?"

Said girl turned to the boy who called out her name. He was the youngest in their group, no younger than the weapon they were chasing. His shaggy, brown hair hung over his hazel eyes and his face was covered in dirt.

"D-did he say we were going back?" he asked.

Clare sighed and shook her head, her long, black hair smacked her in the face, "No Daichi, we need to find the weapon first."

Daichi frowned and pulled his legs up t his chest, "Who is this weapon anyways?"

Clare sighed and pulled a picture out of her pocket, "His name is Soul Eater Evans."

**Yeaaaa, I didn't know how to end this. Sorry for the lack of Soul Eater characters but I thought I should introduce the bad guys, or bad guy. **

**Review. **


End file.
